The Babysitter Story
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: "Hei, kau pernah mendengar tentang kisah si babysitter?" Based from a real urban legend. Slight AmeBela


Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter beliau saja.

Warning: Human name used, Fic Horror gagal, dll.

OC(s): Ajeng (Indonesia), Fem!Norway (Nora).

Pair(s): AmeBela (Hell, kok bisa-bisanya saya bikin fic dengan pair yang saya tidak suka ==")

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan berambut platinum blonde sedang duduk termangu di kursi kelasnya. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan malas, bibir tipisnya dimanyun-manyunkan. Ia sedang kesal, terutama setelah keputusan kakaknya semalam...

"_Kau lihat? __Ini semua karena kau terus saja telpon-telponan dengan bocah America itu! Sekarang, lihat! Tagihan telepon kita membengkak! Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana aku dan nee-chanmu sibuk bekerja siang malam? Besok, kau ikut nii-san pergi. Kau akan membayar semua tagihan telepon itu dengan bekerja sebagai Babysitter dikediaman Dr. Oxenstierna. Dan kau tak boleh menolak!" _

Gadis itu menghela nafas, Babysitter? Tidak terbayang sama sekali dipikirannya kalau ia akan bekerja sebagai Babysitter. Gadis itu tidak begitu suka dengan hal-hal yang namanya 'mengurus anak kecil'. Benar-benar bukan seleranya!

"Natalia, nanti malam kau ikut kemah tidak? Seru lho, Alfred juga ikutan!" Seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang menepuk punggung gadis itu pelan.

Dengan malas, gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal. Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya bisa terbengong. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Elizabeta, ku sedang bertengkar dengan dia tahu, dan aku tidak akan ikut kemah!" jawabnya, singkat.

"Kau...kau bertengkar dengan Alfred?" Seru Elizabeta tak percaya.

"Ya, aku bertengkar dengannya!" Natalia langsung membalas perkataan temannya barusan dengan kesal.

"Kok...bisa?"

Natalia hanya mendengus kesal (lagi), "Aku belum cerita ke kamu kah?"

"Belum." Balas Elizabeta.

"Aku memergoki Alfred sedang berciuman dengan anak baru dari Vietnam itu."

"Apa? Lancang sekali anak baru itu!" Elizabeta berang.

Ketika kedua gadis itu sibuk berbincang, seorang pemuda berambut pirang mendobrak pintu kelas dan menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Natalia, aku bisa jelaskan... soal kemarin..."

"Apa? Apalagi yang mau kau jelaskan?"

"Ka-kami berdua hanya mabuk waktu itu. Alkohol menguasai kami, jadi... kami tak tahu ap-apa yang kami lakukan saat itu."

"Gah, forget it!"

Natalia langsung berlari keluar, membanting pintu dengan kelas dengan kuat, dan langsung terduduk disalah satu kursi yang terdapat disekitar kantin.

Dua orang yang tersisa dikelas hanya bisa terdiam. Natalia sangat kesal. Pacarnya, si pemuda pirang tadi, dengan seenaknya mencium seorang gadis Vietnam didepan matanya. Bayangkan, didepan matanya! Tentu saja Natalia sangat marah.

"Buruan minta maaf sama Natalia, gih." bisik Elizabeta.

"Aku sudah mencoba, lewat telepon." jawab Alfred.

"Direspon?"

"Tidak, diangkat pun tidak."

"Oh iya, kakaknya melarangnya memakai telepon sebulan ini."

"Cih!"

Alfred pun langsung berlalu keluar, meninggalkan Elizabeta yang hanya terbengong menghadapi kedua pasangan itu.

* * *

Natalia hanya duduk termangu di kursi-nya. Menatap beberapa kumpulan anak yang ber-haha ria sambil menggaet pasangannya masing-masing.

Ia teringat akan saat-saat bersama dengan Alfred. Cinta yang ada didalam dirinya berubah hanya karena ciuman itu. Satu kecupan!

Walaupun begitu, Natalia masih menyukai pacarnya itu. Masih! Didalam hatinya, ia masih berharap Alfred akan kembali kepelukannya. Tapi, setelah mengingat semua hal yang terjadi malam itu. Di pub itu.

"Natalia, kau ikut kemah nanti?"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berkulit sawo matang menghampiri Natalia yang sedang duduk.

"Ajeng, mau apa kau?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, kau ikut kemah tidak?" jawab perempuan bernama Ajeng itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak dengar apa kata kakakku kemarin? Aku harus bekerja sebagai Babysitter malam itu. F***!" umpat Natalia, kesal.

"Nikmati malam mu menjadi babysitter yah!"

"Sialan kau."

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah seringai menyeramkan membelah wajah gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Mata-nya menyipit, dan ia mulai mengikik kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu cerita urban legend tentang The Babysitter Story tidak?"

Natalia langsung melirik malas kearah perempuan Indonesia itu, "Jangan bilang, ini salah satu cerita mistik dari negaramu."

"Bukan, ini bukan dari negaraku. Tapi, dari sekitar sini."

Perkataan Ajeng barusan sepertinya berhasil menarik perhatian Natalia. Wajah gadis itu terlihat semakin senang karena teman berdarah Belarusian-nya itu ternyata tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Begini, dahulu ada seorang babysitter yang bertugas menjada dua orang anak kecil. Si tuan rumah harus pergi menghadiri acara, dan akan kembali ke rumah tengah malam nanti. Babysitter itu pun terpaksa menjaga rumah tersebut dalam keadaan sendirian, karena kedua anak si tuan rumah sudah terlelap tidur. Pada suatu ketika, seseorang tidak dikenal meneleponnya. Setiap 15 menit, orang tersebut menelepon. Merasa sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi, si Babysitter pun menelepon polisi untuk melaporkan teror tersebut. Pada akhirnya, Polisi tersebut mendeteksi. Orang tak dikenal itu ternyata menelepon dari dalam rumah. Terkejut, si Babysitter lalu berlari menuju kamar kedua anak sang pemilik rumah. Percuma, kedua anak itu telah tewas seketika. Bersimbah darah." cerita Ajeng panjang lebar.

Natalia menelan ludahnya, cerita Ajeng barusan sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia nantinya harus menjaga anak Dr. Oxenstierna yang rumahnya terletak agak terpencil dari kota.

"Sialan kau."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Aku harus jadi Babysitter ditempat terpencil tau!" Dengan kesal, Natalia pun pergi meninggalkan Ajeng yang hanya terkikik girang.

"Ternyata, kau gampang ditakuti Natalia."

* * *

"Jadi, mulai malam ini kau akan menjaga anak Dr. Oxenstierna. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi nii-san. Lewat telepon disana saja, nii-san sudah berpesan pada Dr. Oxenstierna agar mengizinkanmu menggunakan telepon dirumahnya."

"Iya nii-san." jawab Natalia dengan malas sambil memain-mainkan rambutnya.

"Kau harus belajar bertanggung jawab, Natalia. Belajar tentang bertanggung jawab dalam melakukan sesuatu!" Jelas Ivan, kakak Natalia.

"Cobalah berteman dengan anak Dr. Oxenstierna, kudengar beliau mempunyai seorang anak seusia dengan mu lho." Sambung Kateryna, kakak perempuan Natalia.

"Iya...iya..."

Mobil itu pun berhenti didekat sebuah rumah besar. Rumah besar itu beraksitetur gaya modern, dengan memanfaatkan warna kayu sebagai warna-nya. Didekat rumah tersebut ada sebuah danau kecil.

Natalia pun turun dari mobil, melambai kearah kakak-kakaknya, dan berjalan menuju rumah tersebut.

"Selamat sore Dr. Oxenstierna, ini saya Natalia. Si Babysitter..." ujar Natalia sambil memencet tombol bel rumah tersebut.

Seorang pria tinggi besar dengan kacamata membuka pintu rumah, "Ah, kau si Babysitter? Silahkan masuk."

Natalia pun melangkah kedalam rumah. Takjub, rumah ini benar-benar besar sekaligus indah. Ia berangan-angan, seandainya saja ia tinggal dirumah sekeren ini. Teman-teman sekolahnya pasti tercengang dan Natalia bisa puas bersombong-sombong ria.

"Tino, Babysitter-nya sudah datang." seru pria tinggi tadi.

Dari arah belakang, munculnya seorang pria bertubuh lebih kecil dengan wajah yang manis. Ia tersenyum kearah Natalia yang sibuk mengagumi keindahan rumah tersebut.

"Ah, kamu si Babysitter ya? Boleh saya tahu namamu?" tanya pemuda itu, lembut.

"Natalia, nama saya Natalia Arlovskaya Braginski." Jawab Natalia.

"Ah, nama yang indah. Kenalkan, Saya Tino Väinämöinen Oxenstierna. Dan, ini suami saya, Berwald Oxenstierna. Sekarang, Mari. Akan saya tunjukan ruangan-ruangan dirumah ini." jelas pemuda bernama Tino tersebut.

"Ternyata, rumah pasangan gay." pikir Natalia.

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu, Natalia sudah menghafal setiap tempat ruangan-ruangan yang ada dirumah tersebut. Dr. Oxenstierna dan istrinya (?) pun pamit untuk pergi menghadiri pesta, dan baru akan kembali tengah malam nanti.

Setelah memberikan security code rumah tersebut, kedua tuan rumah itu pun pergi. Sedangkan anak Dr. Oxenstierna sendiri sedang tertidur dengan pulas dikamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas.

Natalia terduduk disofa rumah milik keluarga Dr. Oxenstierna. Ia bosan. Ia mencoba untuk menghidupkan televisi atau barang elektronik lain. Tetapi, remote-remote yang banyak membuat Natalia malas mengetes satu-satu. Pada akhirnya, Natalia hanya memilih untuk membaca salah satu buku yang di beli-nya kemarin.

Dr. Oxenstierna sebenarnya memiliki dua orang anak. Anak sulungnya, Nora, tinggal disebuah rumah kecil yang tidak jauh dari kediaman mereka.

Natalia terus membaca buku yang dibawanya tadi. Ia berusaha mengabaikan bunyi rintikan hujan yang semakin deras, juga suara petir yang menyambar dengan kuatnya.

"Cih, buku ini membosankan." Ujarnya sambil melempar buku tersebut ke sofa lain.

Natalia pun kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa rumah tersebut. Tiba-tiba, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tempat ini mungkin indah di pagi hari, tapi tidak dimalam hari. Suara air dari danau terdengar dengan jelas, pohon-pohon besar bergoyang-goyang pelan ditiup angin malam, rintikan hujan kini berubah menjadi deras, kilat dan gemuruh datang silih berganti.

Merasa kebosanan, Natalia pun meraih telepon yang terletak disamping sofa itu. Memencet tombol nomor dengan cepat.

_Tut...tut...tut... _

"_Halo, Ini Elizabeta." _

Natalia langsung buru-buru menjawab, "Ah, Elizabeta. Bagaimana diperkemahan?"

"_Menyenangkan banget! Trio Awesome main band! __Hiiaa… Gilbo-ku keren banget!" _

"Gilbert mulu deh yang dipikiran lo."

"_Ehehe... Namanya juga baru jadian. Oh iya, Alfred juga nampil lho!"_ sindir Elizabeta.

"Berhentilah menyindirku." Jawab Natalia, ketus.

"_Oh iya, Alfred ganti nomor. Mau gue kasih tau?" _

"Nyindir mulu deh kerjaan lo."

"_Mau nggak?" _

"Mau sih." Bisik Natalia.

"_Ya udah, ini nomornya. 087******** Dia nunggu telepon lo tuh. Hihihi… Oh ya, gue tutup dulu ya? Byebye… " _

_Tut…tut…tut… _

Natalia menaruh telepon tadi kembali ke tempatnya sambil menghempaskan badannya. Ia kembali duduk terdiam. Membosankan sekali disini, pikirnya.

Ia menatap secarik yertas dimana tadinya ia menulis nomor milik pacarnya itu. Sebenarnya, ia malas untuk mencoba menjalin lagi hubungan dengan pemuda itu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya dicoba, pikirnya.

Belum sempat Natalia menggapai telepon, telepon tersebut berbunyi.

"Halo, kediaman Oxenstierna?"

Tidak ada jawaban diseberang sana, hanya ada bunyi desahan nafas seseorang. Ketakutan mulai merayap dipikiran Natalia.

"Halo? Ada orang disana?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sampai akhirnya, orang diseberang telepon pun menutup teleponnya.

_Tut...tut...tut... _

"Orang gila." Ujar Natalia pelan.

* * *

Malam itu mungkin salah satu malam paling menyenangkan bagi para siswa World Academy. Walaupun begitu, Alfred F. Jones, pemuda Amerika itu hanya duduk melamun sambil melihat api unggun besar yang telah dibuat semua siswa World Academy.

"Alfred-san, tidak ikut berdansa?"

Seorang pemuda berambut pendek hitam dengan wajah khas pemuda asia membuyarkan lamunan Alfred. Alfred hanya tersenyum lemah sambil menepuk pundak cowok asia itu.

"Tidak. Gue lagi banyak pikiran nih."

"Ah, soal Natalia yah?" Tebak pemuda asia itu.

"Iya..." jawab Alfred.

"Kau sudah coba minta maaf?"

"Sudah, Kiku. Tapi, tetap saja tidak diangkat."

"Berbicara berdua?"

"Hasilnya sama saja."

"Yang sabar yah..." Kiku pun berlalu pergi, membaur dengan teman-temannya yang lagi sibuk berdansa ditemani sinar dari api unggun yang menyala dengan indahnya.

Alfred hanya menatap sahabatnya yang berjalan semakin menjauh itu, sampai tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan nada dering dari telepon genggamnya.

* * *

"_Ha...halo." _

"Alfred."

"_Natalia?" _

"Ya, ini aku. Kau sedang apa?"

"_Tidak ada, hanya melihat-lihat api unggun. Kamu?" _

"Disuruh menjaga anak kecil, jeez." gerutu Natalia.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Natalia bingung, ingin mencari bahan pembicaraan apa. Sampai akhirnya Alfred lah yang memecah keheningan...

"_Ma-maafkan aku." _

Natalia hanya menjawab, "Apa?"

"_Ma-maafkan aku, malam itu aku tidak bermaksud mencium cewek itu. K-kau tahu, waktu itu aku sedang mabuk. Begitu pula dengan cewek itu. Kami berdua dikuasai efek alkohol. Kami tidak menyadari _

_perbuatan kami. A-aku...aku..." _

"Sudahlah, aku maafkan." Potong Natalia cepat. "Lagipula, yah... Kau kan memang begitu kalau lagi mabuk. Lupa daratan."

"_Hahaha... memang aku segitu-nya ya?" _

"Ya, kamu memang segitunya." Jawab Natalia sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Umm... Natalia..." _

"Ya?"

"_I love you..." _

"I love you too." Jawab Natalia sambil menutup teleponya.

* * *

15 menit telah berlalu setelah Natalia menelepon Alfred barusan. Saat ini, ia hanya ditemani oleh sebuah buku yang tadinya ia lempar ke sofa karena sangat membosankan. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih tetap membaca buku tersebut karena tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan dirumah itu.

Hujan deras masih turun disekitar kediaman Dr. Oxenstierna. Bunyi kecipak air terdengar jelas saat ini.

Natalia mengelus perutnya, sudah dari tadi sebenarnya ia lapar. Namun, ia urungkan terus niatnya untuk pergi berjalan menuju dapur. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu menyerah dan segera berjalan menuju dapur.

Sambil mengemut sebuah es batang, Natalia berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah dimana ia meninggalkan barang-barangnya.

_Piip...piip…piip… _

"Siapa lagi sih yang menelepon?" gerutu Natalia dan langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban disana.

"Heh, pokoknya siapapun yang ada disana! Sudah deh, gak usah gangguin gue lagi. Mau lo apa sih?"

"_...." _

Telepon kembali ditutup oleh seseorang diseberang telepon, Natalia hanya menaruh kembali telepon tersebut dengan kesal. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kesal keatas sofa.

_Piip...piip...piip... _

"Heh, stop gangguin gue! Gue bunuh juga lo!"

"_Natalia… ini aku…" _

"Al-alfred?"

"_Maaf, yang tadi telpon kamu itu si Gilbert. Dia ngerjain kamu." _

"Darimana ia tahu nomor kediaman Oxenstierna?"

"_Elizabeta yang memberitahu. Dia juga memberitahu ku." _

"Oh begitu. Sialan, dia membuatku takut saja." ujar Natalia, kesal.

"_Kalau begitu, kututup dulu yah? Love you~" _

_Tut...tut...tut... _

Natalia pun menaruh telepon ketempat semula. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk menghampiri kamar Peter sekaligus melihat-lihat lantai atas, namun diurungkannya karena Mr. Oxenstierna telah mengingatkan bahwa Peter sedang sakit dan sangat susah untuk diajak tidur.

Natalia pun memilih untuk mengotak-atik remote yang bertebaran dimeja ruang tengah tersebut. Satu persatu ia coba, dan kelihatannya setiap remote mempunyai fungsi masing-masing. Natalia sempat terlonjak kaget ketika salah satu remote tersebut berfungsi untuk menyalakan speaker DVD player yang volume nya mencapai maksimum. Natalia pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengutak-atik apapun yang ada dirumah itu lagi.

_Piip...piip...piip... _

"Halo, kediaman Oxenstierna."

Masih sama seperti yang tadi, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Natalia semakin kesal dengan perbuatan seseorang yang menurut asumsi-nya adalah Gilbert.

"Heh, sebenarnya yang lo mau itu apa sih?"

"_..." _

"Gue tanya, mau lo tuh apa sih ngerjain gue mulu? Capek gue tau gak!"

Diseberang telepon hanya terdengar bunyi desahan nafas, sunyi. Sampai akhirnya, orang tersebut angkat bicara...

"_Aku ingin... darahmu..." _

_Tut...tut...tut... _

Tangan Natalia bergetar sambil menggenggam telepon tersebut. Dengan gusar, ia memencet tombol-tombol ditelepon dan menaruhnya ditelinga-nya.

"_Halo?" _

"Alfred, apa Gilbert masih mengerjai ku?"

"_Telepon itu maksudnya?" _

"Ya!"

Diseberang telepon terdengar suara Alfred yang memanggil seseorang...

"_Oy, Gilbo. Lo masih ngerjain Natalia yah?" _

"_Nggak kok. HP gue aja habis batería-nya kali. Kan tadi gue bilang sendiri." _

"_Nat, katanya nggak tuh." _

Natalia terdiam. Bukan, bukan Gilbert? Jadi…

"_Halo, Natalia?" _

_Tut…tut…tut… _

* * *

Natalia semakin gelisah, ia berlari menuju lemari es dimana tadinya Mr. Tino sudah memberitahunya bahwa segala nomor penting ada disana.

Natalia pun memencet nomor HP Dr. Oxenstierna dengan gelisah. Tangannya mulai berkeringat, dan ketakutan makin menjalar ditubuhnya.

"_Halo, disini Tino Väinämöinen Oxenstierna. Tolong tinggalkan pesan." _

Cih! Voicemail lagi, batin Natalia.

"Halo Mr. Tino, ini Natalia. Jam berapa anda pulang?"

Natalia pun menutup panggilan barusan, menghubungi nomor-nomor lain yang tertera disana.

"_Disini Nora, sedang tidak ditempat. Tolong tinggalkan pesan!" _

Another voicemail?

"Halo, Nora. Disini Natalia, si Babysitter. Mungkin, kau bisa datang kerumah utama saat kau kembali. Ya... umm... menemaniku mungkin?"

Dan pada akhirnya, Natalia menelepon telepon terakhir yang terdapat di daftar.

"_Halo, Disini Opsir Arthur Kirkland. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" _

"Po-polisi. Kumohon, tolong saya. Daritadi ada seseorang yang mengerjai saya?"

"_Mohon lebih tenang lagi nona, pelan-pelan. Nah, ceritakan." _

"Begini, setiap 15 menit ada saja yang menghubungi telepon saya. Sangat menganggu saya, pak."

"_Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Misalnya yang berbau pelecehan seperti itu." _

"Tidak sih."

"_Hmm.." _

"Tapi ia mengatakan sesuatu yang mem-membuatku takut."

"_Baiklah, nona. Kami akan mencoba melacak nomor tersebut. Bisakah anda menahan si penelepon itu setidaknya 1 menit?" _

"Ya, saya akan mencoba."

"_Kalau begitu, hati-hati saja dahulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, coba hubungi kami lagi." _

"Ba-baiklah, terima kasih..."

Natalia pun menutup telepon terakhir dan berjalan menuju sofa tempatnya tadi. Sambil terduduk ia mengira-ngira, siapa yang mencoba mengerjainya ini. Bahkan ia yang terkenal tahan dengan hal-hal horror bisa setakut ini. Mungkinkah karena cerita Ajeng tadi?

Ngomong-ngomong, soal Ajeng. Mungkinkah cewek ini yang daritadi meneleponnya? Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan cewek Indonesia ini, dan Natalia tidak yakin kalau Elizabeta akan memberikan nomor keidaman Oxenstierna kepada cewek itu. Elizabeta saja tidak dekat dengannya kok. Atau mungkin malah tidak kenal?

Natalia kembali mengambil buku yang tadi di abaikannya, juga mengemut es krim batangan miliknya yang sudah mencair. Hujan masih mengguyur kawasan disekitar kediaman Dr. Oxenstierna dan sepertinya, Peter juga masih tertidur pulas dikamarnya.

Sambil mengemut es krimnya, mata gadis Belarusia itu terus menelusuri tiap kata-demi-kata yang ada di buku tersebut.

"Buku ini benar-benar membosankan!" ujarnya sambil memasukkan buku itu kedalam tas yang tadi dibawanya.

_Piip...piip...piip... _

Telepon lagi?

"Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban diseberang sana. Natalia mulai naik pitam, ia berteriak.

"BERHENTILAH MENELEPON KU!"

"_Anu, Natalia. Ini saya, Mr. Tino..." _

"Ah, Mr. Tino. Sa-saya minta maaf soal barusan." Ujar Natalia sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa. Maaf tadi kami tidak memberitahu, mungkin kami baru akan tiba dirumah tengah malam nanti." _

"Ba-baiklah."

_Tut...tut...tut... _

_

* * *

_

Natalia pun memilih untuk menyalakan televisi diruang tengah tersebut. Bosan, batinnya. Hujan diluar sudah mereda. Natalia pun menonton televisi sambil memakan beberapa snack yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas.

_Piip...piip...piip... _

"Oh god, berapa banyak sih orang yang menelepon rumah ini sehari?" umpatnya sambil mengangkat telepon.

"Halo, kediaman Oxenstierna."

Tidak ada jawaban, lagi.

Ini pasti dia, pikir Natalia sambil buru-buru menghidupkan stopwatch di jam tangannya.

"Hei, apa mau mu meneleponku terus-terusan begini?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi nafas seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku tahu kau disana, aku bisa mendengar nafasmu tolol!"

"_..." _

"Hei, apa kau bisu? Atau kau orang tuli yang mencoba bermain-main dengan telepon?"

"_Sudah kau cek... anak itu?" _

"Ap-apa?"

Ia tidak menjawab, sampai akhirnya telepon ditutup.

"Ah, hei! Sh*t! Belum sampai satu menit!" umpat Natalia.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana si penelepon itu tahu bahwa ia sedang menjaga seorang anak? Apa mungkin dari tadi ia menguntit dirinya?

Puluhan pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiran gadis itu, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengecek sendiri keadaan Peter dikamarnya.

Ia naiki tangga kayu menuju lantai dua, membuka pintu yang ditempeli berbagai gambar buatan anak kecil. Kamar itu gelap, hanya diterangi sebuah lampu tidur. Cukup gelap, sehingga Natalia tidak bisa melihat apakah Peter saat itu sedang tertidur diatas kasur itu atau sudah...

Tidak ada?

"_Sudah kau cek... anak itu?" _

Mungkinkah si penelpon tadi berniat untuk menculik Peter?

Natalia pun segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur itu dan membuka selimut yang menutupi (mungkin) tubuh Peter.

Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa...

Peter sudah tidak ada disana...

* * *

TBC~

* * *

Saya potong disini karena merasa fic ini jadi agak kepanjangan. Menurut kalian, ini kepanjangan tidak? Kalau iya, nantinya mungkin akan saya edit jadi beberapa chapter. Yah, kalau tidak mungkin nantinya fic ini akan saya jadikan twoshot.

Umm... saya masih belajar bikin fic horror, jadi mohon reviewnya. :D

* * *

Created on: Saturday, 1st May 2010


End file.
